Night Out
by ColossalScarlet
Summary: AU Rapunzel gets talked into sneaking out late with Merida and their new friends. Who knew the turn of events one night could produce? Jackunzel/Merricup
1. Chapter 1

Nobody was allowed outside the compound unsupervised, _especially _after dark. Of course, that was exactly why Merida thought they should leave.

"Oh come ooon," she whined. Rapunzel smiled apologetically at her friend before returning to her painting. "It's a full moon Punz! There's just barely the slightest miniscule chance we'd run into any trouble. I haven't been outside the compound in ages!" she crashed dramatically on Rapunzel's bed and masses of red curls flopped around her.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you skipped lessons day," Rapunzel teased. Merida slid off the bed with a sigh of exasperation.

"It's not my fault lessons are boring," she complained bitterly. Rapunzel could tell her friend was starting one of her legendary, fired up rants. Her foreign, overseas accent became thicker whenever she lost control of her temper. "What does it matter what our history was before the world ended? It's not like that matters. We should be learning how to shoot and hunt. You know, _important_ things."

Rapunzel laughed without looking up from her artwork. "You mean things you're good at."

Merida blew red curls out of her face in a huff, then beamed good naturedly.

"As usual, you have a point Punz. But, don't you want to go outside the compound at least once in your life?"

"I like it in here, and so do you," she set down her paint brush and stood back to admire her artwork. "That is, unless you like to be consumed by darkness and hell spawn." She smiled at Merida to let her know she was joking. The girls stood in silence for a couple seconds (which was an achievement for Merida) to admire Rapunzel's finished piece.

Rapunzel had begun a mural on her last unused wall. The rest of her room was filled with paintings of the world outside the compound that she drew based off what Merida disclosed or she read from books. The last wall she had been saving though. On it was a simple painting of her and Merida, arms around each other. Paint was hard to come by, and so the colors weren't the bright variety she wished she could have used, but at least she had a nice shade of red to illuminate Merida's infamous scarlet mane. She was dressed in her typical outfit of cargo pants, a faded turquoise tank top, and bow slung across her chest with various weapons strapped to her thighs and ankles. Rapunzel's painted twin smiling prettily next to the tough red head. Her golden hair was in a complex looking braid that made the locks appear as if they fell only to her midback. In reality her hair was at least to her thighs, maybe longer, but was kept braided to remain out of the way. Her clothes were simple like Merida's. She dressed herself in customary black leggings and a purple dress that fell to her thighs. She didn't know how to use any weapons like Merida (unless you counted a frying pan), so she drew a paintbrush sticking out from behind her ear.

"It looks great Rapunzel! But, seriously, just one night outside? Please?" she pleaded. Her mischievous blue eyes sparkled with predictable trouble that always seemed to accompany the ginger fighter.

"You know Mother would be furious. I'm not allowed to be outside," she persisted. Merida scoffed.

"Your mum doesn't know the outside like I do. She just plays in her lettuce patch all day."

"You know though I'm not allowed out. I'm the last healer left in this sector," she argued half-heartily. She used to be an apprentice to their sector's healer, but a hunting excursion gone wrong had left both the healer and only other apprentice missing. Rapunzel was told that hands were short in the other sectors of the compound and that she would have to cover for the missing healers until they turned up. That was an exhausting four months ago.

"Rapunzel," Merida said slyly, "you'll be able to see the stars." Rapunzel knew Merida would have a trump card up her sleeve. The compound had to be lit up at night, and so stars couldn't be seen at night. Rapunzel had read about stars, and Merida knew how badly Rapunzel wished to see the celestial lanterns in person. She sat in silence weighing the idea. She knew Mother was overprotective and would never consent to her leaving the compound, and the leaders of her sector would certainly not allow her to leave with authorization since she was the only healer at the moment. She stared distressingly at her newest painting. Merida didn't have to be the only one who had adventures.

"Would…would we be by ourselves?" she asked hesitatingly. Merida whooped with glee and was already grabbing for her backpack.

"Don't worry, Punz. I know a couple guys that would love to come with us. And get your bathing suit."

* * *

Rapunzel treaded closely behind Merida through the dark woods. Even though the moon glowed like a white sun, the shadows were still thick resembling a heavy fog. In her hand she clutched a frying pan, the only item she even knew how to remotely swing. Merida had offered to teach Rapunzel how to use any weapon she wanted, but Rapunzel had grown fond of the cast iron bludgeon.

It wasn't until both girls had snuck successfully out of the compound that Merida sheepishly told Rapunzel that the two guys she had promised would join them were actually meeting them at wherever they were going.

"It's just a minor detail. I didn't know when exactly we'd be leaving, and I didn't want them waiting—"

"You knew I'd be going with you all along?!" Merida laughed.

"We've been friends since I was old enough to pull your hair. Of course I knew you'd come." Merida turned and called out over her shoulder, "You love adventure as much as I do, admit it!"

Wherever Merida was leading them, she hoped it wasn't too much further. She'd heard the reports of what lurked outside the compound, and she didn't want to become part of somebody's next warning tale of what not to do to survive. Merida headed straight for a rock wall covered in overhanging vines, but before Rapunzel could say anything to her, Merida passed right through the seemingly solid structure. Rapunzel cautiously followed, one hand pushed out in front of her, and found herself in a small cove brilliantly lit up by the moonlight. As if the shadows couldn't pass through the vine-disguised passage, every nook and cranny of the hidden valley was illuminated.

"Pretty cool, huh? I was taking a new kid out when we stumbled across it. In fact, I think that's them by the waterfall." Rapunzel stared in awe at the waterfall at the other end of the small valley (how did she miss _that?), _but instead of following Merida, she stopped and stared upwards.

She felt her breath falling away in a silent, stunned gape. There were thousands! They shimmered in the night sky like fallen sugar on a table, or the diamonds from her geology book. A dopey smile plastered her face like a child's on Christmas, but she didn't care. She was finally seeing _stars _after all her years of staring out her window at a dull night sky.

She was so engrossed with the twinkling lights she didn't notice the boy approach her until her tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She whirled to face him defensively with her frying pan brandished. He laughed, bemused by her actions instead of startled, and leaned languidly against a metal staff in his arms. He had brilliant white hair and the same mischievous look in his eye Merida often carried.

"You should join us by the waterfall. I guarantee you the water's warm and the views just as beautiful, especially once you come over," he grinned rakishly and winked playfully at her. She lowered her frying pan and grinned back on the strange looking boy.

"Race you!" she yelled before taking off across the valley. The last she saw of him was a surprised expression on his admittedly handsome face. Her legs flew so swiftly through the grass she could have sworn she was flying.

* * *

That night marked the most fun Rapunzel had ever had in her entire life. Ever. She learned the white-haired boy's name was Jack and he was friends with the other boy, Hiccup. Apparently Hiccup was the boy who was with Merida when they found the valley in the first place.

"H-Hi…I'm…Rapunzel," she heaved when they first met. Both Merida and Hiccup were staring bewildered at the winded pair before them. Jack was heaving, but a spirited smile never seemed to leave his face.

"Er, Hiccup," he greeted in return. He grinned shyly and looked around at the strange collection of teens before him. "So, what should we do first?"

"Well I heard Frost is pretty good at holding his breath," Merida said with a challenge in her voice. Jack smirked and poked her lightly in the chest with his staff.

"I'm not pretty good, Red. I'm the best. Nobody can hold their breath underwater longer than me."

"Challenge accepted!" Merida began stripping down to her bathing suit as well as Jack, and they leapt into the pool at the base of the waterfall. Rapunzel giggled at Merida's hair. Even wet, it seemed to be just as curly. Jack called from the water asking them if they wanted to join.

"I wouldn't want to shame you in front of the ladies" was Hiccup's reply. He flexed jokingly which caused both girls to snort. Rapunzel declined as well and sat next to Hiccup on the shore. He pulled out a small, battered sketchbook to which she clapped her hands together eagerly.

"You like to draw, too?" she asked as she pulled her sketchbook out from her own shabby satchel. Hiccup nodded modestly.

"I'm not very good at landscapes or anything like that, but I'm pretty good at drawing new gear and stuff." He showed her a couple of simple tree lines that were average, but then flipped to some intricate sketches of machinery and devices. Rapunzel had to agree good humoredly, but praised him nevertheless on his drawings.

"Do you ever make the plans you sketch out?" Both teens had started drawing in their books as the remaining two of their group began their competition. There was a splash and both disappeared underwater.

"Actually yeah. I'm our sector's apprentice blacksmith. I actually knew Merida a little before we were on duty a couple weeks ago. She would always come into the shop demanding her sword wasn't sharp enough or her arrows were made crooked." Rapunzel had to laugh only because it sounded exactly like Merida. It begged a question though.

"If you're a blacksmith, then why were you on hunting duty with Merida?" A distant splash interrupted the conversation.

"You cheated!"

"You're right. I totally used my ability to hold my breath a little longer than you as a cheat power."

"Best two out of three, Frost!" Another splash.

"Uh, it's mainly because of my dad really. He's a big shot hunter himself, and he's always wanted me to switch to hunting. I tried, but I'm not really cut out for it. You can ask Merida," he paused to laugh, "she would agree."

"I'll have to visit you sometime in the blacksmith's shop! I've never had a reason to go, but now I do." Hiccup smiled pleasantly at her declaration.

_Splash!_

"Ha! What do you say to that staff boy?"

"I'd say _you _said best two out of three."

"Let's make my win final then." Down they went.

Rapunzel and Hiccup continued to briefly doodle while the last round finished up. Merida broke the surface first, a scowl on her face, and Rapunzel still set her sketching aside to stand and cheer for her friend regardless. Jack popped up a good thirty seconds later with the traditional smile on his face. Merida splash him and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll still kick your ass in the sparring ring any day."

Rapunzel glanced down excitedly at Hiccup who was smiling at the two bickering teens. His sketch book though had no drawings of machinery or novel weapon designs. Instead there was a peculiar illustration of a strange creature. It was all black and had four legs but had a tail as long as its body and wings that emerged from its back. Rapunzel had never seen any animal like it before. Maybe it was an exotic creature that he learned about from a book?

"What is that? It doesn't look like anything I've read about," she asked curiously. Hiccup slammed his hand over the page.

"Oh this? This is just a…cat."

"A cat?"

"Yup, just an ordinary cat."

"Why does it have a really big tail and wings?"

"I, uh…felt bad for cats because they can't catch birds in the sky sooo…I drew a cat with wings to, um, to be able to fly and catch more birds." He wouldn't' look her in the eyes and the crack in the voice made him sound nervous. He was probably just embarrassed. It was obviously not meant for other people to look at. Rapunzel tried to remedy the awkward situation and smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry for being nosy. I think that's sweet though that you gave a cat wings, even if he does look a bit odd."

"Who looks odd?" Merida asked. Both her and Jack were soaking wet but had matching smiles on their faces.

"Hiccup's cat!"

"His cat?" Merida asked confused. Jack's smile quickly disappeared. She hesitated before responding to Merida, watching Jack. Did he not like cats?

"I didn't know you had a cat," Jack joked. Rapunzel heaved a sigh of relief. He must have just thought Hiccup was hiding a real cat from his friend. She explained to both Hiccup's creative drawing.

"It's so sweet, really." Merida rolled her eyes and picked up Hiccups sketch book. Hiccup lurched forward, but the strong flame-haired huntress held him back at the chest and lifted the tiny book to the side out of reach.

"Don't look like any cat I've ever seen. The wings make it look more like those flying lizards things my mom would tell me about from those old stories." Both Jack and Hiccup blanched.

"Flying lizards?...Oh, dragons! You're right, Merida. It does kind of look like a dragon, but I think maybe it's just the wings-"

"She's right! It's just the wings." Jack lifted the book out of Merida's scrutiny and chucked it back to a grateful Hiccup. "Now, are we gonna stand around here all night talking about fake lizards or are we gonna have some fun? Up for a swim, Hiccup?"

"As long as you don't dunk me." Jack's infectious smile widened.

"No promises." The boys took off towards the water leaving Merida and Rapunzel behind. Merida flopped down on the grass and stretched out lazily. Rapunzel put her sketchbook away and positioned herself besides her wet friend. It may have been mid-night, but the summer air was still comfortably warm. Rapunzel gazed with wide eyes up at the twinkling stars.

"Glad you came?" Merida asked without opening her eyes.

"I can't believe I did this," Rapunzel whispered. Merida cracked an eye at her friend. Rapunzel grinned and repeated incredulously. "I can't believe I did this!"

"What's next for you, Punz? Come with me to the Snuggly Duckling? Go on a date with the nefarious, yet suave Flynn Rider?" Merida paused and placed a hand dramatically on her forehead. "Cut your hair?!"

"Har har, you're one to talk Miss I-have-guys-literally-fighting-over-me and I-can't-be-tamed-and-neither-can-my-hair."

"S'not my fault my mom thinks I need a man to provide for me, and it's definitely not my fault that I had to put them all in their place."

"I can still see the horrified expression on Elinor's face when you showed up during the hunter tryouts and beat all the suitors she had approached for you."

"That's nothing compared to this." Merida stood up, spread her arms out, and spun 360 degrees. "This…this is freedom. No rules, no overbearing mothers, nothing but adventure waiting for us."

Rapunzel smiled at her friend, but inside she was conflicted. Everybody, and not just her mother, talked about the dangers outside the compound. Merida was standing before her brazen and unfazed by what lay outside the comfort of their home. It was in that moment Rapunzel felt exposed. She had completely forgotten that everybody lived in the compound for a reason. That reason could be hunting them at this moment, even in their hidden cove engulfed with moonlight. Rapunzel hugged herself tightly and gazed suspiciously at every darkened corner of the valley.

"Oy, what are you doing!?" Rapunzel snapped out of her thoughts. Merida was already moving towards the boys in the pool and simultaneously withdrawing a small dagger. Rapunzel stood up in worry before taking in what Hiccup and Jack were doing. Hiccup was clumsily wielding a dagger out in front of him, and Jack was in the middle of directing him how to use it.

"That's not how you do it! Are you trying to make him a laughing stock?" Merida joined them in the shallow end and roughly shoved Jack aside.

"Keep to playing with your shiny stick, Frost. Hiccup needs a real expert on matters dealing with weaponry," she hissed smugly. Jack shrugged half-heartily before strolling back to the shore. He smiled charmingly down at Rapunzel before settling down next to her. He was still holding his staff which he used to gently tap on her frying pan lying nearby.

"Nice. Is it standard issue?" he teased. Rapunzel picked up her 'weapon' and pretended to brush imaginary dust off it.

"Only people of the utmost importance are allowed to use it," she responded mock-seriously. "In fact, I've even-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. Something rustled the bushes nearby, and she squeaked in fright. Rapunzel instinctively clambered over Jack, hugging his torso tightly while facing the threatening sound. She wielded her heavy skillet and shook it menacingly. As a creature leapt towards them she squealed even louder and gripped onto Jack as if any sliver a space would be her undoing. A bunny stared back at her, fluffy and harmless.

Jack coughed pathetically and attempted to inhale some air. Rapunzel gasped and withdrew herself from his upper half. He coughed and choke out "You really showed that bunny who's who." Rapunzel laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little jumpy. I was thinking about…um…"

"About if all the rumors are true about what's out here?" he asked gently. She nodded, clearly embarrassed but she didn't know why.

"Well, I can't say there's nothing out here, but if there was you have Merida, Hiccup, and me here. There's no moving target that Merida can't hit, and if that doesn't work, we both know she could probably yell at it in that accent of hers until it ran away." Rapunzel snickered and his already bright smile grew larger. "And Hiccup may be lacking in the physical department, but he's the smartest kid I know. His inventions usually need a lot of tweaking initially, but once they're perfected it's pure genius. And lastly, now you have me; expert staff-wielder, Mr. Fun, and stealthiest man in the compound."

"Are you sure about that? Because I know some pretty stealthy people," she teased.

"Trust me. It's almost like I'm invisible."

"Well, I've already promised Hiccup I'd visit him back in the compound. You'd better not be invisible all the time so I can see you, too."

"Invisible to a pretty girl like you?" he smirked coyly and leaned inward towards her scarlet face. "Never." Rapunzel smiled shyly in response, her face still the same shade as Merida's hair. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, surveying the land. She was secretly hoping her face wouldn't be so flushed the next time she looked at him. She didn't understand it. Her face didn't flame up when Flynn, or the occasional male patient, flirted with her. It must just be surplus giddiness from her first night out.

"Merida and Hiccup look pretty occupied. Maybe we should do something?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked. Rapunzel watched Merida slap Hiccup mercilessly on the back of the head after a poor attempt at jabbing the air. Behind the pair was the waterfall gurgling softly in the night. There didn't seem to be a lot of rocks in the pool, but there were several large ones planted beside the inky blue water. She was already taking off her shoes at the sight.

"Let's climb the rocks by the pool," she suggested. Jack smirked playfully at her.

"Do you know how to climb a rock like that? I thought this was your first night out?"

"How about a race then?" His eyes lit up at the challenge. "First person to the top wins."

"It's only fair I warn you that once the shoes are off, I'm pretty agile." Jack teased. Rapunzel dug her own bare feet into the warm earth attempting to conceal the smirk etching itself on her lips.

"I'll take my chances."

* * *

Rapunzel had easily scampered up the rock face faster than Jack, although he wasn't far behind. Her mother had always been overly protective and for several years had kept Rapunzel indoors. Rapunzel had found comfort in climbing the scaffolding ceilings of their home. It was through climbing that she had met Merida in fact. Rapunzel had begged her mother to let her begin going to school like all the other seven year olds. When Gothel forbade her, she snuck out of the house and used the rooftops as a way to reach the school without being caught. On the way she met a young, extremely curly-haired girl who was hiding from her own mother. However, she was trying to avoid going to school. Somehow the two girls had become best friends.

"I've got to hand it to you Rapunzel, you're pretty good."

"I know!" She didn't mean to shout it at him. Her adrenaline was still pumping from the race. She absently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and repeated herself nonchalantly. "I know."

Jack just grinned at her outburst. He didn't seem to mind her enthusiasm in the least. "What does the Queen of the Rock demand then for compensation for winning?" He looked at her with light blue eyes that peeked out from his messy white hair. He was smirking at her again in a way that made her face flush, and not just from adrenaline. If she lived a thousand lifetimes, she doubt she'd ever find a smile as infectious and inviting as his. Tonight was a night of firsts, and maybe a night she'd never get a chance to repeat. Tonight was all about being adventurous, and she wasn't going to stop at seeing the stars. She outstretched a hand.

"Jump with me?" Jack moved forward nimbly and ignored her outstretched hand in favor of scooping her entire body up in his arms. She shrieked with surprise, but wrapped her arms around his pale neck nonetheless. He tightened his grip before taking both of them over the edge. Rapunzel screamed with delight as the wind rushed passed her face and whipped her long hair. Jack released a cross between "whooo" and joyous laughter. There was smiles on both teens' faces as they hit the dark water with a splash.

Even with the impact, Jack maintained his grip on the underside of Rapunzel's body, and she kept hers around his neck. When the two resurfaced, they were laughing and holding on to each other tightly. When the adrenaline from the jump passed, it was replaced with a nervous, more unfamiliar adrenaline. She was very close to Jack's face now, especially since they were both floating at eye level in the water. He was smiling again causing her stomach to flip. A boisterous laugh echoed from the other side of the pool which caused both teens to stare. Hiccup was smiling bashfully and Merida was laughing at whatever he had just said.

"Wanna go again?" Jack asked. Rapunzel ripped her gaze away from her amused best friend to nod eagerly. He let her twist out of his grasp, and together they swam back to the shore. They climbed the rock face more slowly the second time. Rapunzel swiped a wet strand of blonde hair out of her face and beamed at Jack before advancing to jump. A hand snuck into hers and she hesitated to stare at the new appendage in her grasp. Her white-haired jokester pulled her with him though and they tumbled over together. For a second time, he surprised her and made her laugh at the same time. They hit the water together screeching with joy. Rapunzel burst with a gasp, Jack following suit. The combination of the summer weather, clear star-filled skies that she was seeing for the first time in seventeen years, and exhilaration from jumping off a couple stories high rock filled her with incomparable happiness. It was overwhelming bliss; she was surprised it wasn't spilling out of her for everyone to see.

It wasn't until she brushed long, wet locks of out her face did Rapunzel realize Jack had been staring at her. Although he probably couldn't see, warmth spread to her cheeks painting them crimson like Merida's hair. She already had a goofy grin on her face on top of it. He didn't seem to give notice though because he was still had a cheeky, suggestive smile on his pale face. She felt like thanking him, as if part of her happiness tonight was his doing. She placed a delicate hand against one cheek and, as well as she could without losing buoyancy in the water, kissed him solidly on the other.

She wasn't unfamiliar with kissing men on the cheek. She was an endearing spirit, and she often would thank people by kissing them lightly on the cheek or giving them a strong hug. This felt different though and maybe because she wouldn't have minded doing more than just kissing Jack on his cold cheek. It had happened though, and she was sure her cheeks would never be normal colored again. She turned abruptly and swam the short distance back to shore. There was a pause before she heard a "wait up!". A hand pulled lightly on her forearm causing her to stop in shallower water. She swiveled to face Jack who was grinning broadly at her. His wet hair was plastered haphazardly to his attractive face to which she silently noted even swimmer's head looked well on him. He leaned in and smoothly pressed his wet lips against hers.

It was over before she could even react and made her immediately wish it had been longer. He grinned cheekily at her.

"Wanna go again?" Rapunzel didn't know if he referred to the jumping or the kissing. Either way….

"Definitely."

Merida finally took notice of what they were doing after their next jump and of course wanted to join. Hiccup joined too and then everyone was laughing and acting like regular teenagers for once. For one night everybody seemed to forget the dangers of being outside the compound and instead were focused on who could make the biggest splash. As far as Rapunzel cared, it was near perfect. The four of them stayed out until the first flickers of true sunlight began to spill into the valley.

"We should be getting back guys. Somebody's bound to notice us missing when we don't show up for dawn shift." Jack playfully poked Hiccup with his staff.

"Maybe you should reconsider dawn shifts Mr. Workaholic."

"Not everyone can goof off all day and get away with it," Hiccup shot back dryly.

"Aww, you should try it sometime."

They all gathered their belongings and began trekking back to the compound anyway. Merida assured Rapunzel that she had pulled many dawn hunting shifts and that they were perfectly safe walking back. Rapunzel joked about how good of a team the four of them made which caused Jack to make a quip about Hiccup's weapon wielding skills.

"All you should drop by the training grounds sometime. It'd be nice to train with people who I'm actually friends with instead of the stiffs I'm usually with." Merida lazily shot an arrow at an upcoming tree then withdrew it with ease as they walked passed.

"Oh, so we're friends now Dunbroch?" Jack joked.

"I'll stop by the training grounds whenever you all stop by the healing center," Rapunzel replied with a roll of her eyes. She knew how much healing people bored Merida.

"Why not?" Hiccup suggested from the back. Nobody stopped, but everyone turned to give him a quick glance over their shoulders. Jack didn't take his question seriously, as if he could anything. Rapunzel just gazed quizzically at him, and Merida merely smirked with disbelief. "I mean, we all have our own things, but why not hang out every once in a while? That's what makes a good team, right? Everybody learning a little about what everyone else has to offer?"

"We aren't just friends, Frost. Now we're a team!" Merida laughed raucously. Rapunzel clapped her hands with excitement though.

"I like it! It's a great idea Hiccup. We could start today! What do you guys say?"

"I don't do much anyway. Count me in." With that, Jack draped one arm across Rapunzel's shoulder and the other around Hiccup's. They all smiled expectantly at the last member of their new 'team'. Merida stopped to throw her hands up in exasperation.

"Fine! You all win! I'm sure putting bandages on people, sharpening swords, and whatever the hell you do Frost is a better use of my time than training." Rapunzel squealed and broke free from Jack's hold to squeeze her best friend around the middle. Merida laughed to show she wasn't honestly frustrated.

The four teenagers reached the compound not long after, and they paused to say their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

"So tonight after dinner meet at the training grounds with Merida?"

"My dad won't believe me when I say I'm weapons training with a girl."

"You show me your dad, and I'll personally kick his ass at any weapon in your honor."

"My hero," Hiccup feigned. Merida snickered affectionately and punched him in the arm. Hiccup chuckled briefly before turning to Jack and Rapunzel and making a silly, pained face. The two teens laughed at his reaction causing Merida to punch Hiccup more forcefully in the arm.

"Whatever. See you guys later. Let's go Rapunzel."

"Bye! See you soon!" The blonde gave both boys a warm hug and a wave goodbye.

Rapunzel sighed contently and held her frying pan close to her chest. Although she had a long day in the healing center ahead of her, she was no less giddy. New friends, new adventures, new memories. She bounced excitingly around Merida.

"Great night, huh Punz?" Rapunzel imagined twinkling stars and the four of them laughing together followed by Jack's breathtaking smile. Rapunzel threw an arm around Merida's waist who returned the gesture by tossing an arm over Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Best night ever." It was a good thing she had extra room on her wall. Rapunzel smiled blissfully to herself. She had a couple more people to add to it.

* * *

**A/N: This was meant to only be a short one-shot of an idea I had in my mind, but it ended up being a little longer than I intended. I really wanted to get the idea out of my head, so I didn't take the editing of it seriously. Additionally, I'm not overly swell at making characters in character. This is hopefully only read to be somewhat enjoyed. :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The high from last night wore off quickly leaving Rapunzel exhausted. She tried to maintain her customary cheerfulness, but she wasn't used to staying up all night. For the fourth time that morning she yawned and rubbed her eyes wearily. Thankfully there hadn't been that many people in the infirmary. She had just mended a sprained wrist and a cut leg and was left with an empty work space. Some days she had a never ending line of people with mild calamities and other days she would see no one at all. And on the days in which caravans would travel outside the compound…well, she felt like she was never prepared for that.

She double checked her stocks of herbs and medical supplies. She wished their medicine was more like what medicine was before the nightmarish destruction of the world. One pill and your headache would go away or tiny eyes that could travel inside people and look at them. Currently, their technology was as advanced as the 1600s. She heard a rumor about someone over in a different sector years ago. An organ inside them exploded and they died. Maybe if they lived in a better world they could have been saved.

She finished her assessment of her supplies and began writing a list for Merida. Since she wasn't allowed out of the compound, she had to have other people collect her supplies for her. Some herbs could be grown in the garden behind the medical building, but some she needed found in the wild. There were the few occasional herbs that were too stubborn to be domesticated. Merida loved any excuse to go outside the compound though, and so Rapunzel happily allowed her to be her unofficial herb collector. Unfortunately, for Rapunzel, Merida sometimes had to make several trips to get the correct plant. She smiled as she thought about last night. She understood now why Merida loved being outside the dingy, decrepit compound. Even the air felt fresher on the other side of the fence. Maybe if she could prove to Mother how capable she was, she could have her blessing. She might be able to convince her superiors to allow her to go outside every now and again, but her mother was stubborn. Frankly, she was more terrified of openly disobeying her mother than her superiors.

She finished writing out her list and was disappointed when the entire process took only fifteen minutes. She huffed with boredom and returned to cleaning the medical room for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. She had just filled a bucket with hot water and soap when someone strolled through the door.

She was a stern, middle aged woman with hardened brown eyes. Although she walked slowly into the medical center, she walked with a strong air that read "I'm here for a purpose." Even if Rapunzel hadn't met the imposing woman before, she would have recognized her by her daughter. Both had the same dainty nose and mouth accompanied by very round eyes. Even in the dangerous world they lived in, the woman always wore an elegant green dress that, to the mystery of everyone, she managed to keep well maintained. The only difference between her and her daughter was the hair; she had straight, well-kept brown hair that challenged even Rapunzel's in length while her daughter was infamous for her wildly bedraggled flaming locks.

"Oh, hello Elinor. What can I-"

"I'm looking for Merida." At least she was straight to the point. Elinor waited expectantly in front of Rapunzel with her arms folded neatly in front of her in a proper manner. Rapunzel stared nervously at the stern woman. Both she and Merida would be in a world of trouble if Elinor found out they snuck out last night.

"I haven't seen her Elinor. It's not a lessons day so I would assume she's at the training grounds like usual."

"We are both aware that _regardless_ of her duties to learning she would be at that infernal place, but for once she's absent. Since she won't speak to any of the friends I have chosen for her to mingle with, you're the only person that could possibly know where she's gone."

"I'm terribly sorry Elinor, but I've been here at the medical center all morning. She's not been through here," Rapunzel replied nervously. She didn't lie often, but technically it wasn't a lie. She had been at the medical center, and no, Merida hadn't been through to see her _after _she had arrived. If Elinor was looking for her daughter, it wasn't good.

"What do you need her for? Maybe she'll stop by later and I can pass along a message," Rapunzel added helpfully. Elinor dropped her proper, ladylike form in order to rub her temples exhaustingly.

"Merida has a hearing today concerning her recent absences from the lessons days."

"A hearing?"

"Education is important even in a society in our state. If she doesn't attend the hearing she'll be indefinitely removed from the hunting program, and even if she does miraculously arrive on time there's still a chance she'll be removed."

"Removed? What'll happen to her then?" Rapunzel asked with increased apprehension.

"She'll be expected to attend mandatory additional lessons days and, most likely, placed on garbage duty until her sentence period is up." Rapunzel knew Elinor though. She technically didn't even allow Merida to be a hunter, let alone be demoted to garbage duty. Just like Merida, her mother was a proud woman. She had strong associations with the compound's elite, and she was greatly respected in the community. Elinor wouldn't let her only daughter pick up trash where everyone could see.

"What will really happen though?" Rapunzel asked.

"Merida will return home. I let her try to do things her way, but if she gets displaced from the hunting program, she'll be doing things my way. She'll return to her private studies with me, she'll stop using that bow she's obsessed with, and she'll settle down with a nice young man that has excellent credentials."

"You're going to marry her off!? Just because she skipped the history of the 21st century?" Rapunzel was taken aback by Elinor's intentions and she almost screeched in her face. It happened when she was over-excited.

"She has to learn she can't do things her way all the time. Lessons day was a compromise she had no intention of fulfilling." Elinor responded sharply. "And this matter does not call for you opinion need I mind you, young lady." Similarly to Merida, Elinor was becoming aggravated and a faint accent began to coat her speech.

"You're her mother! Can't you do anything?" Elinor stiffened.

"I will not use my position to change the rules. The laws are set in place for a reason."

"You're the head of the education division for this sector though! You have the power to call this whole thing off," Rapunzel responded, flabbergasted. Surely Elinor could give Merida academic probation or just extra lessons days. Something. Anything.

"Merida has purposely skipped the maximum number of lessons days alotted. The hearing is out of my hands." And with that Elinor walked out towards the door. As she pushed the battered, chipped door open she turned one last time to a disconcerted Rapunzel. "Do tell Merida her hearing's at seven at the sector hall. Tell her to arrive early though so that I may speak with her. I'll be there all day, so it doesn't matter when." With a curt nod and a _whoosh _of her dress, Elinor was gone. Rapunzel let out a shaky breath that she felt like she had been holding for the past minute. She needed to find Merida before the hearing, and then maybe together they could figure out how to stop it. She couldn't lose her best friend to a disgruntled marriage.

Someone entered abruptly and interrupted Rapunzel's scattered train of thought. It was an older woman half carrying a man with a gnash on his head.

"Accidentally got clipped by a crossbow," the woman said half with concern, half sheepishly. The man moaned wearily as more blood drizzled from the wound.

"Okay, place him down on one of the beds." Rapunzel would have to wait to find Merida. She found bandages and alcohol and approached the hurt man. As she tended carefully to his wounds she thought to herself "_Merida would leave the compound for good instead of marrying someone her mother picked out_." She would just have to find her before anything happened.

* * *

After the man was patched up, Rapunzel let him return to his house to rest, but more people in need of her help continued to stop by. Lunchtime was the first time since morning she had free, and so Rapunzel began to gather her things in her satchel. Normally she just ate lunch at work, but today was an exception.

She heard the door open as she was finishing up. She sighed tiredly and began to speak.

"I'm terribly sorry, but if this isn't an emergency-"

"Is missing you an emergency? Because I might need assistance stat then." Even with the Merida conflict lurking in her mind like a dark cloud, Rapunzel couldn't help but smile at the familiar voice.

"I'm afraid it's not, Jack."

"Can't blame a guy for trying then." She turned to his voice and grinned broader at the pleasing sight of Jack leaning typically on his staff with his accustomed smile.

"What are you really doing here?" She poked his ribs gently. "You look perfectly fine to me."

"Well, I wasn't doing much today, and I thought maybe we could eat lunch together."

"What a sweet gesture, Jack, but unfortunately right now I need to find Merida. She's in trouble with the school and her mom and it's a huge mess."

"Oh…well, where is she?" Rapunzel threw her satchel over her shoulder and shrugged her shoulders with despair.

"I have no idea. She's apparently not at the training grounds, and that's the only place she ever goes." She reached as a last minute thought for the list she had made for Merida earlier and gripped it to her chest. "I need her Jack. She can't leave."

"Whoa, why is she leaving?" Rapunzel shooed him out the door so she could lock it behind them.

"Because her mother's going to marry her to someone dreadful."

"Really?!"

"Well, not yet."

"Not yet?"

"No, it's after she gets removed from the hunting program."

"Whoa, what?! When?"

"Um, well, not yet."

"…o-kaay."

"I swear, it'll make more sense when I can explain it all from the beginning. But I have to find Merida first." Rapunzel ran a shaky, exasperated hand through her tussled blond locks. She snuck a glance over a Jack who looked lost in thought. It wasn't until he glanced over at her that she realized she had been staring. She quickly whipped her head forward.

"I think there is one other place Merida goes," Jack said slowly. Rapunzel turned on her heel and began to walk backwards in order to look Jack straight in the face. Her face was aglow with hope.

"Where?"

"Hiccup said she goes to his blacksmith shop to get her weapons touched up. Even if she's not there, he might have an idea about where she could be." Rapunzel squealed with joy. With a grab of his hand and a "let's go" they were off, running down the street towards Hiccup's shop.

* * *

Rapunzel half expected to leave Hiccup's blacksmith shop with only an idea on where to look next. Maybe the stables or possibly a secret hunter's training ground, but she entered with her problem solved.

Hiccup was beating a hammer away at something on an anvil while Merida sat lazily on a table top with an apple in hand. Rapunzel yelled out Merida's name and dashed over. Hiccup stopped hammering to gaze perplexed at the new arrivals.

"Hey guys. Do you need blacksmithing done or something…?" Jack responded with a shake of his head while Rapunzel began to chastise the red-haired rebel.

"I told you not to skip lessons day Merida, and now your mom's involved." Merida looked around the room with confusion as if what Rapunzel had said was common knowledge.

"Yeah, I figured she would be since she is in charge of that kind of stuff." She took a large bite from her apple and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'll talk to mom, she'll settle everything out." Rapunzel relayed to everyone what Elinor had promised would happen. Jack and Hiccup were concerned for their new friend at the news, but Merida was livid. A fire lit up in her eyes with a contempt Rapunzel had never seen before.

"Looks like I need to have a word with my mother," Merida muttered darkly. She jumped down off the table and began to stomp towards the door. Her whole body was on edge like a cat. Rapunzel had seen the occasional tom before it would fight; it was tense, hair fluffed up, and ready to unleash a brutal attack in a split second. A fighting tom and an angry Merida were too similar not to compare.

"Wait, Merida! I'm going with you." Rapunzel moved hastily after her friend. Merida twisted and held her hand out to hold Rapunzel back.

"This isn't your problem, Punz. You should stay here."

"You're going to need someone to help convince them why you shouldn't be punished, and that's me. We'll do this together," Rapunzel argued with finality. Merida smiled gratefully.

"And we're going, too," Hiccup added. He untied his blacksmith's apron as Jack added, "We are?"

"You're our friends too now, and maybe Jack and I can help. After all, four heads are better than two." Before anybody could protest, Rapunzel was giving Hiccup a warm hug.

"Perfect! We're in this together now," Rapunzel cheered. Merida rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless at her newfound support group.

They rushed over to the sector hall, motivated and ready for a fight. The sector hall stood just as broken down and decrepit as the rest of the sector. Stones were crumbling from the corners like weathered rocks from a cliff side and grass was sprouting between the centuries old concrete that was meant to be steps. Rapunzel had learned that this building had been a part of the old world's political system. It was just luck of the draw that it still ended up being a part of the government in their new world. The other sectors just had whatever large roomed building they could get their hands on. Some had old world churches; others had just a large house.

"Wow, I never knew the sector halls were just as run down," Jack said in awe. He tilted his head back and stared up at the twirling spire that stood tenderly in the air. With all the missing pieces, the slightest gust of wind threatened to send it toppling over.

"Yeah. The compound hall is a lot nicer than this," Hiccup added. Rapunzel perked up at that tidbit. The compound hall was the main building for the entire compound. It was where the compound leaders in the careers met and the elusive Guardians of the compound convened to discuss the future of their little society. Rapunzel had only met their sector leaders at their aging sector hall; she had never met anyone above that in rank or been to the compound hall.

"Have you been to it before Hiccup?" Merida asked incredulously.

"Oh, well, yeah. My dad's the compound leader for the hunting division, so—"

"Wait! Hold up." Merida held her hands up with disbelief and shook her head of wild curls. "_Your _dad is the head of hunting for the entire compound?"

Hiccup nodded sheepishly. "Yup. I guess you could understand why he wanted me to be in the hunting program now." Rapunzel and Merida nodded in agreed unison. Jack came to his best friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"We like you just the way you are, hunter or not."

"Thanks, bud. Now, where's your mom's office?"

"First floor if I remember right."

The troop marched diligently on to Elinor's office, a small but tidy room near the back of the building. Merida held her hand up and faced her eager supporters.

"Let me confront my mother alone. If things go south, you all can come with me to the actual hearing. My mother responds best to maturity, and talking to her by myself will reflect that the best." Rapunzel exchanged a puzzled look with their new friends.

"Are you sure? I've never known you and your mother to have a talk without it turning into a screaming match."

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Merida assured with a sweet, but somewhat devilish smile.

* * *

Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup sat outside the office as Merida screamed at her mother. At first Rapunzel thought Merida would approach the situation maturely, but after just a couple minutes everybody could hear her arguing. Hiccup looked uncomfortable while Jack looked bored, flipping his staff around in his hand.

"How long could they go on?" He asked.

"Surprisingly not long. Usually one will storm off before too long." And just like clockwork Merida ripped the door open and yelled a final "You're a bloody nightmare!" before slamming the door shut with a shudder that racked the hall. Everybody leapt up.

"Merida!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "What was with all the yelling?"

"Well," she cockily rubbed her nails against her shirt and leaned back to admire them, "I just only found out where my private file is being kept for the hearing." Everyone balked.

"You what?!"

"I figure my mum wouldn't change her mind, but I can't be charged with anything if there's no record of it."

"Merida, this wasn't what I had in mind when we came here to help with your trial," Rapunzel argued. Merida shrugged nonchalantly.

"My mother can't be argued with. She's like a stubborn old mule."

"She's not the only one," Rapunzel scolded.

"Do you really think all charges will be dropped because your file goes missing?" Hiccup asked incredulously.

"What if we changed it?" Jack suggested. "That way it could look like the whole thing was a mistake." Merida and Rapunzel hit Jack at the same time. Merida heartily clapped him on the back while Rapunzel smacked him across the back of the head, lightly. "Don't encourage her."

"Whatever we do, we best get to it before anyone _hears _you all arguing about it," Hiccup added.

The four treaded quietly the rest of the way down the hall to a stairwell. It was the middle of the day, at lunch time no doubt, and the building was primarily empty. The four went unnoticed up the decrepit stairwell and Merida cracked open the door on the top floor where the more prestigious offices resided.

"I don't see anyone," she whispered.

"Do you think the door will be locked?" Hiccup asked. He tried to peer his head around the door as well.

"Maybe, if they only left for lunch. Only one way to find out though." With that she slid through the cracked doorway and crept down the hall. The rest of the gang followed. The hall was short, but the door Merida stopped at was in the middle away from either stairwell, or as Rapunzel considered them, get away points. The windows to the office were heavily opaque and made it difficult to look in. Rapunzel cupped her hands and tried to peer through the dense covering. When her sight failed, she leaned in close to the window and pressed her ear against the glass. Nothing. Merida hesitantly took hold of the doorknob; everybody their breaths as she tested it. The door gently swung up and all four breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's just get this over with," Rapunzel urged. She felt dirty sneaking around and changing records. Slipping outside the wall could be blamed on typical teenage rebellion. That was perfectly healthy and expected behavior, but changing legal documents felt beyond Rapunzel's good girl lifestyle. The four of them entered and gazed around at the plain, seemingly barren room. As far as Rapunzel could see, she didn't see a giant file with Merida's name posted on it anywhere.

"Where is it?" Jack asked. He poked a stack of memos on the desk with his staff.

"I don't know. All my mom said was that they were in the judge's office."

"How did you get her to say they were in here?" Hiccup asked. He was thumbing through papers stored on one set of desk drawers while Rapunzel sorted through another. Merida shrugged.

"I told my mom to get the papers out and we could change them right then and there, and we yelled back and forth and eventually she admitted the papers were in here." Merida pawed through a jacket hanging up on a hook. She turned out empty pockets with impatience. After a confirming glance from everybody else in the room, she came to the conclusion that her file was not there. She hit the wall with the side of her fist.

"Dammit! She said they were here," she cried out in despair. Rapunzel watched her best friend gaze tiredly around the room as if the file would mysterious appear from the heavens. Rapunzel saw an unfamiliar emotion in Merida's eyes; desperation. It was disconcerting for herself. While Rapunzel was normally the more cheerful/hopeful of the two, Merida always had a fire about her that refused to be extinguished even in the heaviest of downpours. It was stubbornness more so than hope for a better outcome. But now, it seemed even Merida was acknowledging the precariousness of the situation. With a single flicker of sound Merida's face changed. Everybody stiffened as the slam of a door reverberated down the hall. It took approximately two loud, solid steps of a shoe to emit a flurry of chaotic movement.

Rapunzel bounded towards the cracked door and attempted to run out of the room. Jack leapt over the desk and pulled her back with both arms. Hiccup began straightening all the papers up, but in his nervous haste seemed to make it obviously worse. Merida gently closed the door and pivoted to stare as alarmed as everyone else.

"The window," she half whispered. She was already running for it though and jerking Hiccup towards it. The lone window in the room with outside access was behind the now disarrayed desk.

"Are you mentally unstable or just dramatic?"

"Cork it Haddock." Rapunzel and Jack were crowded behind the pair at the window. Merida shoved the old window open with a grunt and peered down below. Although Rapunzel couldn't see past Merida and Hiccup's crowded shoulders, she assumed from Merida's look on her face that it was a safe exit. On the other hand, Hiccups blanched face assumed otherwise.

"Are you crazy? We'll break a leg-" Without a word, Merida pushed Hiccup towards the window. He was bigger than Merida and couldn't be forced, but he reluctantly jumped. Rapunzel's hands flew to her mouth in horror. As Merida leapt onto the window sill to follow, the footsteps stopped right outside the door.

"Thanks for the help on the case. Sometimes an extra pair of eyes helps with the details."

"No problem. Say, how's the wife doing?"

Jack tossed Merida his staff and mouthed "Go." She jumped gracefully out the window without hesitation. Jack, as quickly and soundlessly as he could, heaved the window shut. Rapunzel began gesturing wildly to him, but he held a finger to his lips and pointed at the desk. She gave him a "you got to be kidding" stare, but the sound of the knob turning caused both teens to duck down. Two people entered the room and Rapunzel and Jack crawled quietly under the desk. They sat facing each other with their bodies pressed as far away as possible from the outside. Luckily, the desk was low to the ground and the front was entirely covered. This would prevent them from being seen from the front, but all the judge had to do was cross his legs and they would be done for.

Rapunzel could hear the sound of papers being moved around on top of them.

"Huh, that's weird. The papers are moved."

"You must have left the window open."

"I guess so."

A pair of shoes moved into their view facing the window. By the brief sound of a window closing shut, Rapunzel deduced Jack had left a small portion open in his haste. The figure turned and the chair to the desk was pulled out. Rapunzel scrunched further back into the desk and wished with every fiber of her being that she had the power of teleportation.

"Do you have a moment sir?" A woman's voice interrupted. As if the two teens weren't already on edge, throw in another person to catch them. Rapunzel could have sworn Jack tensed up even further.

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Not you, but your companion."

"Me? What do you need the sector's hunting leader for?" the other person joked. Rapunzel could vaguely picture a face to match the voice, but she rarely interacted with Merida's boss.

"It's a rather confidential, and so if you wouldn't mind…?"

"Um, sure. We can go to my office-"

"That won't be necessary. This floor appears emptier than where your office is. Judge, if you would be so kind."

"Who are you again?"

"I'm a Guardian." A thick silence enveloped the room. If Rapunzel hadn't been petrified enough, now there was a Guardian. A Guardian! Rumor was it that they never left the central compound facilities. The five Guardians were almost as elusive as a myth. They were never seen walking around or leaving the compound. In fact, Rapunzel had no idea what any of them looked like. The Guardians seemed to run the whole compound all from one place, and for one of them to leave to personally discuss an important matter, well, she was certain her and Jack weren't supposed to hear it. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

"Of course. Of course. I'll…I'll be downstairs." The judge made a hasty retreat out the room.

"Thank you so much." She replied kindly. Rapunzel had been previously staring at the feet about to encroach on their hiding place, but now she turned to look at Jack. He looked just as startled as she was by the Guardian's appearance. She imagined the sector hunting leader was just as shaken. Jack and Merida (and possibly Hiccup for all she knew) seemed used to getting into tight spots and dashing adventures, but she sure wasn't. Overnight, literally, she went from rule abider to eavesdropping on a Guardian in the midst of falsifying official records. She gripped the strap of her satchel tightly with one hand while the other reached silently out. Jack promptly grabbed her outstretched hand and held it securely. She had never before experienced how assuring a single hand could be.

"As you know, we've been sending investigative parties out recently looking for another source of power."

"Yes, but we haven't found one"

"You haven't, but we have." That couldn't be right. Rapunzel was confused. The Guardians couldn't just walk out of the compound without it being wide spread news. Gossip like that would surely alert the curiosity and panic of the people.

"Nick and Aster found it last night. As you well know, it has to be destroyed before _he _finds it and uses it. If he does, his creatures will be unstoppable. He's already found too many."

"But if this thing can do what you claim, why not the Guardians use it instead? You would have the power to stop everything. Everything could go back to the way it was."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Too much power is as damaging as corrupted power."

"But, surely-"

"This is not an open forum, may I remind you," the woman chided softly. The man remained quiet.

"It's at least a six hour ride north of the compound. There's not enough time today to destroy it, so we will leave tomorrow at dawn with men from all sectors. Gather your best men and meet at the north gates." Rapunzel could hear the woman opening the door and leaving down the hall. Not long after the sector hunting leader followed suit. He shut the door on his way out, and both teens heaved a sigh of relief.

"Did you hear that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry what? I wasn't listening at all during the last five minutes." Rapunzel smacked Jack lightly on the knee. He laughed jovially and she stared at him in wonderment. The Guardian sounded like the world could end tomorrow and Jack was in the same joyous mood. Nevertheless, Rapunzel let go of Jack's hand and crawled out from the desk. She peeked carefully over the top of the desk and eyed the empty room with relief.

"We should find Merida." Jack moved out from the desk and briefly scanned the desk. He picked up a manila folder and waved it impishly in front of Rapunzel.

"Especially since we now have her record."

"Hurry up and change it before the judge comes back." Jack opened it to reveal a multitude of papers. He leaned forward and gazed intently on the pages.

"I'm not sure what to change. What's the policy here?" Rapunzel sighed and pushed him to the side with her small frame. She quickly scanned the documents.

"Look for a jar that has a white paint inside. It's used for mistakes to cover them up." Jack began searching through drawers as Rapunzel found a pen and began looking for specific details to alter.

"Won't that be obvious that it's been tampered with?"

"As opposed to what? Scribbling things out? Besides, I'm a painter. I can make it look barely noticeable."

"You're a painter? How about a portrait sometime? You know, clothes are entirely opt-"

"Jack."

"Oh, right. White paint." A few seconds of riffling. "Found it."

Rapunzel cautiously corrected Merida's absences and adjusted them minutely. "There, that should be enough to get her out of trouble, but not make it obvious." She replaced the documents and turned to Jack. "Let's get out of here."

They checked the hallway for the judge, and, when they affirmed he wasn't in sight, they snuck out of his office.

"Which stairwell?" Jack asked.

"Probably the back one. It'd be better not to be seen by the judge until we're out of the building just in case he notices the file's been altered. Pretty much everyone knows I'm friends with Merida and it wouldn't be hard to put two and two together." Jack nodded in agreement with the usual smile on his face.

"Lead the way, beautiful." The pair journeyed towards the back, lesser used stairwell. Rapunzel pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and glanced casually at the handsome teen beside her.

"How about a better nickname?"

"Oh yeah?" He turned his head to raise his eyebrows at her. His carefree smile changed to the flirty smirk.

"Some call me Punz or Punzie for short."

"I dunno know," he feigned. "I kind of like beautiful. Describes your whole entirety better." Rapunzel blushed for the umpteenth time. Thankfully, the stairwell door was upon them and they were able to make the final descent to safety. The duo weren't five steps down before the recognizable sound of a door opening and footsteps echoed throughout the stairwell. Rapunzel glanced fervently over at Jack.

"What do we do? They'll catch us before we can reach the other stairwell?"

Jack began jerking his blue sweatshirt off. "Stealth mode time, Punz. Put this on and jump on my back." She didn't argue but shook her head in disbelief. The sweatshirt wasn't too big on her, but it definitely didn't fit properly. Jack gently pulled the hood over her head and Rapunzel's body was pumped full of seven layers of adrenaline. He turned to allow her to scramble onto his back and he began to effortlessly carry her down the stairs as a man approached. Jack launched into a strange monologue in a monotonous, bored tone.

"But it wasn't till the mid 1900's that the renovation was completed and the new limestone introduced. Now, if you recall when the legislature changed the new regulations that had to be accounted for…" Rapunzel peeked out from under the hood at the man as their paths crossed. He moved passed the two of them without a concern in the world. Rapunzel had never met the sector judge before, so she couldn't tell if it was him or not. Thankfully, the man exited the stairwell without addressing the two of them, and Jack sighed with relief.

"That was your big plan, Mr. Stealth Mode? A history lesson with questionable accuracy?" Rapunzel teased. She was waiting for Jack to loosen his grips on her legs but he remained to snugly hold them.

"With my white hair, he's bound to remember seeing us. But with your hair and face partially covered and myself spewing mundane facts, it should at least deter any association to our nefarious deed." Rapunzel laughed and ruffled his hair. "Nefarious? Are we villains now?" Jack ducked his head to avoid further ministrations to his head.

"How are we not? Sneaking out, changing documents, eavesdropping on a Guardian. We're practically partners in crime," he joked.

"Well 'partner in crime,' let's find our fellow villains. I'm sure Merida will appreciate some good news."

The two exited the building with Rapunzel still attached to Jack's back. Merida and Hiccup were standing casually across the street talking to themselves. Merida noticed the pair first and waved them over.

"Rapunzel, what are you wearing?" The blonde pushed back the blue hood and grinned at her best friend.

"I had to wear a disguise to get out of the building."

"Did they catch you guys?" Hiccup asked. Merida remembered how they had left half of their team behind, and she touched Rapunzel's shoulder with worry. Rapunzel tapped the hand reassuringly.

"We were fine, and everything should be okay with you Merida." The redhead smiled graciously. "But you'll never guess what happened when you guys left." Between the two of them, Jack and Rapunzel relayed everything about the Guardian's appearance.

"Oh shit." Hiccup ran a callous hand through his brown hair and shook his head with incredulity. "I can't believe you met a Guardian. That's incredible!" He waved his hands over his head for emphasis.

"If by met you mean hiding for our lives in the same room, then yeah, we totally met a Guardian," Rapunzel teased.

"You said something serious was going down tomorrow," Merida asked. Jack and Rapunzel nodded.

"I think we should go see it."

"…You're kidding…."

"Think about it!" Merida began to get excited and her arms began to gesture madly. Her bright curls were flying to and fro as she spoke to all of them. "Who knows when the Guardians will find another one of, whatever this is, let alone for us to know about it ahead of time! What if it's a mighty witches' lair or a powerful magical flower?" At this, Merida nudged Rapunzel encouragingly.

"Magical flower?" Hiccup asked with confusion. Rapunzel crossed her arms unamused.

"It's an old legend my mother used to talk about. Merida, we can't just go wandering off in the woods for several reasons. One, you still have your hearing tonight. Two, it'll be dark soon and that's a risk for everybody. And third, we don't even know what we're looking for." Merida threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Punz, this is the chance of a _lifetime! _Literally, a lifetime."

"What are you going to do when we get there, huh? Stare at a magical flower, or rock, or whatever it is then leave?"

"I don't know-"

"You don't plan things out, Merida! Your actions have consequences and you don't consider what those are."

"Oh, you're going to lecture me? You sit in a building all day putting bandages on paper cuts." Hiccup attempted to step in between the arguing girls.

"How about we calm down for a second?" Merida pushed the taller boy aside and stepped closer to the fuming blonde.

"Stay out of this Haddock."

"You can't do this Merida." Rapunzel reasoned.

"Like hell I can't. Unlike you, I'm allowed to leave the compound and live a life."

"Did you forget that right now you're can't and if it wasn't for Jack and me you would have been dismembered from the hunting program?"

"I didn't need your help with that. I would have done it myself anyway."

"What you're doing isn't brave. It's reckless."

"You wouldn't know the bravery if you slapped you in the face."

"Why are you turning this on me?"

"You can't keep me here. I won't be like you." Merida shoved Rapunzel roughly with one hand. "Stuck here day in and day out. You don't know the difference between recklessness and freedom."

"You're not free, Merida! None of us are! You were born in this compound and you will die in it as old and miserable as the rest of us!" Rapunzel glared angrily at Merida. Her chest was heaving from the shouting and she was positive she was red in the face. Merida stepped back from Rapunzel and glared coldly at her.

"We'll see about that. I control my own fate." And with that she whirled around and briskly strode away. Rapunzel realized too late what she had said. Tears welled up in her eyes and she croaked out Merida's name. She moved to chase after her best friend, but Hiccup stopped her.

"Here, let me try to talk to her. When she's calmed down I'm sure she'll want to talk to you." Rapunzel nodded weakly and watched the brunette dash after Merida. When he touched her shoulder, she jerked away. Hiccup raced in front of Merida to block her path, and Rapunzel saw him talking earnestly. She couldn't tell if Merida was talking to him, but Hiccup was staring at the redhead expectantly. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders and she changed course to follow. Rapunzel raised her arm to wipe her eyes, but realized she was still wearing Jack's hoodie.

"Oh!" she cried out softly. "I forgot I'm still wearing this." She pulled the soft material off and handed it back to Jack. He tossed the garment over his shoulder and picked up his staff that had been resting against a wall.

"You look like you could use a fun afternoon to take you mind off things," he suggested. Rapunzel smiled and wiped her eyes with the back of her arm.

"I'd like that, but unfortunately I have to go back to work."

"Let me come with." Rapunzel eyed the strange haired boy with amazement. Nobody had offered to go to work with her before, not even Merida.

"Alright, let's go." Jack's face lit up with one of his smiles and he bowed deeply.

"After you, mi'lady." He partially raised his head and grinned wickedly at her. Rapunzel rolled her eyes, but led him back to work.

* * *

Rapunzel sat on her bed and carefully combed through her lengthy hair. Jack had proven to be surprisingly helpful that afternoon. Of course, she had performed all the healing, but he had been the entertainment. He regaled the patients with humorous anecdotes and stole the attention of children with silly jokes. Sure Rapunzel could be charming, but she wouldn't call herself humorous like Jack. He had a way of making light of every situation and she swore his smile was more infectious than any bacteria or virus she'd ever encountered. Nobody left the health center that day without a smile on their face.

After she finished detangling her hair, she opened the window next to her bed. Merida never came to talk to her, and she didn't show up to watch her hearing. Perhaps she could see her tomorrow and find out how it went. Merida's anger was like a storm; manic but quick.

"Psst." Rapunzel shot up and stared wide eyed at the window. Slowly, she leaned out and looked down. Nothing.

"Psst…Punz." Rapunzel's jawed dropped. She leaned out further and scanned the empty alleyway. She couldn't see anybody, but she was certain she heard them.

"Where are you?" she hissed. Jack's head appeared upside down right in front of her. Rapunzel let out a shriek and fell backwards off her bed. Jack winced at her fall and flipped away from the window. She heard him say "she fell off the bed" before reappearing upside in her window.

"You okay?" She lifted herself off her floor and rubbed her back.

"I'm good. Who are you talking to?" Secretly, she hoped it was Merida come to talk to her.

"Hiccup. Well, don't look too sad about it." Rapunzel heard a faint "Why does everyone react like that when I tag along to these things?" Rapunzel laughed and crawled back onto her bed.

"I'm glad to hear you, Hiccup," she called out softly. She gazed puzzled at the boy upside down in her window. "What are you guys doing here though?"

"Hiccup went to go woo Merida a couple hours ago."

"Hey! I was not going over there to woo her."

"Then why were you trying to sneak into her room?"

"Have you met her father?"

"More importantly, have you met her mother?" Rapunzel interrupted the bickering couple.

"Guys, what happened?"

"I was just going to check on her. She didn't go to her hearing, but she had already left."

"What do you mean _she left?!_" Rapunzel responded, horrified.

"She left Rapunzel. She's gone after the power thing on her own," Jack replied. Rapunzel shook her head.

"No, she's probably just somewhere else in the compound."

"We've checked," Hiccup replied distantly. Jack nodded.

"This is the last place we looked. She's gone, and according to Hiccup, so is her horse from the stables." Rapunzel held both hands to her head and released a heavy breath. After a couple seconds of silence, she raised her eyes to meet Jack's.

"Then we're going after her." She leaped off the bed and snatched up her frying pan. She stashed the cast iron weapon in her satchel and secured her hair back with a purple band. She rushed back to the bed and carefully stepped out onto her window sill. Jack's head disappeared and Rapunzel turned to gaze one last time at her bedroom. She wasn't entirely sure she would be returning, and what a shame. She had just begun to sketch out her new friends on her wall. She looked up to the roof of her home where Hiccup and Jack each extended a hand towards her. Neither boy was overly muscular. Hiccup had slightly more definition than Jack, but both would be considered possessing lean builds. Between them though, she was easily lifted up and joining them on the roof. She grinned when she saw they were already fully equipped and ready to leave. She tightened her satchel determinedly.

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I think I want to make the previous one shot into a full story, but updates will probably be a couple of months apart since I like to write long chapters. It's something that's fun to do, so the story isn't to be taken too seriously in terms of writing or if say the whole thing takes a sudden magical turn. I do sincerely wish they would just have a big four movie. How stellar would that be? **


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever the compound had been before the war's devastation, it had evolved as best it could. It hadn't been a large city like the ones advertised on fading postcards. The buildings didn't touch the sky or shine from the reflection of thousands of twinkling windows. It had been a modest city with a small college and a handful of subdivisions. Their ancestors may have called it a war, but it was a demolition of life. When it struck, this humble city had become an evacuation point. Evacuation to where? Nobody knows or nobody remembers. The army commandeered the entire city and left signs in a fifty mile radius indicating "civilian evacs ahead at army compound." Eventually the evacuation helicopters stopped coming, but civilians did not. The compound was re-established once more into a functioning city with the only remnants of its old world prominence being fading signs still bearing the name "compound." As the population increased, the citizens had no choice but to squeeze new buildings in between the old and to crudely add additional floors when necessary. This feature allowed for effortless access to most of the entire compound via the rooftops. One could easily step from one roof to another and then step next onto someone's balcony.

If there ever was a time for Rapunzel to be grateful for living in crude, patchwork neighborhood, it was now. The street lights, the few still functioning, were too short to illuminate the adjusted rooftops. The three teenagers were able to effectively slip towards the north end of the compound without being questioned. The journey began with flat out running north, but after the first half mile of rooftops, and with at least another mile still ahead of them left, the group conceded to a quick jog at Rapunzel's request. She heaved slightly from the exercise; the only running she did was for a medical emergency. At first the rush of speed was exhilarating, but after a few minutes the novel feeling wore off and she was thoroughly exhausted. She was slim built, but not athletic like Merida or even the other two boys with her. She was strong, but cardio wasn't her forte.

"What's…the plan?" she asked breathlessly. Up ahead Hiccup jumped nimbly down as the rooftop gave way to a balcony below. Although Hiccup was lean, he was still more muscular than Jack. She suspected it was an effect of swinging a hammer every day for several years. He handled the jump very solidly, like a practiced solider who calculated every move. Jack on the other hand was a wiry lean, and he managed the jump very carefree. Although she was in the rear, she could picture a smile on his face as his body soared through the air and he instinctually somersaulted into a landing and telltale "whoo!" With the determination to keep up, Rapunzel quickly scanned her dark surroundings. She couldn't see a different way across, so she held her breath and jumped.

As soon as her feet left the rooftop they felt like they were already hitting the balcony. Wow, who knew jumping down ten feet happened so quickly? She winced at the impact and ungracefully tumbled forward. She desperately wished she had a rope of something she could have used to swing across. Every once in a while, the school would have an outdoor "gym" day. It was practically the only time one could get Merida to show up. Rapunzel always did the best on the rope swing that swung from one old post to another. Perhaps, though, she would learn a thing or two from her new friends.

She picked up speed to catch up with the other two members of the rescue party.

Eventually the group came to a stop on the edge of a rooftop near the looming northern fence. The buildings naturally thinned out at the perimeters to prevent anybody from leaving via rooftops. They all peered across the street at the guard towers and patrol teams that shielded their escape. Rapunzel was in new territory; besides last night she had never even left the compound. She had no idea how they were going to sneak through. Last time they had been able to slip through an abandoned house that stood right up against the fence. Merida already knew the rotational schedule, and so it was all a matter of timing and sprinting. This section of the border was under heavier sentry.

"The plan is to get across the northern fence." Hiccup whispered.

"I figured that, but how?" Rapunzel asked impatiently. Jack pointed one end of his staff at a building near the edge of the fence. She gazed at the hole-in-the-wall that housed a fading sign and several rough looking men casually surrounding the entrance. She choked back a squeak when she could make out the vague painting of a duck on the sign.

"The Snuggly Duckling?" she asked with widen eyes.

"Great, you know it!" Oh, she knew it. Merida had shown up at Rapunzel's window in the middle of the night with a black eye, a busted lip, but otherwise joyous look on her face. Rapunzel tended to her wounds with consternation and interrogation.

"What happened?" she had asked. She couldn't tell from her voice if she was more worried or cross at her reckless friend.

"Uh, well, you know that place I told you about?"

"The Snuggly Duckling?"

"Yeah. Well….I may have gotten into a bar fight with a particularly over friendly patron."

"Wait," Rapunzel was distractedly deflated. "The Snuggly Duckling isn't a wholesome family dining experience?"

Merida rolled her eyes. "I was teasing when I said that." Rapunzel smacked her lightly on the arm. Merida grabbed it and winced, but grinned wickedly when Rapunzel tenderly apologized with beseeching eyes. The blonde realized Merida's teasing (again!) and exacted her revenge by ruffling her hair. Merida yelped with discontent and attempted to flatten the increasingly disheveled locks.

"Well, what does the other guy look like then?" Merida grinned proudly.

"He's missing an ear."

Now, Rapunzel gazed at the infamous Snuggly Duckling with wariness.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a Snuggly Duckling girl," Jack teased. Rapunzel rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide the obvious apprehension on the rest of her face. What was the phrase Merida always used? When breaking the rules, go big or go home. Sneaking out with two boys, going to her first bar? This was certainly piling up under the dictionary's definition of "big."

"I've never been inside nor am I acquainted with those….those….ruffians." Jack smiled, amused. "I've only heard about it from Merida. She got into a bar fight with some guy who hit on her, and I patched her up afterwards." Jack whistled lowly.

"A bar fight at the Snuggly Duckling? She's one tough chick."

"Are you honestly surprised?" Hiccup asked dryly. "You know she pulled an arrow out of her own shoulder before?"

"How did she get an arrow in her shoulder?" Rapunzel asked, mystified. Jack laughed and nudged her lightly in the ribs.

"Who do you think put it there? Hiccup's not a natural archer like your buddy. I guess I'm just surprised someone got a hit in on her though. How bad was the other guy? If you had to stitch her up, I'm guessing he was way worse."

"Apparently she took his ear off."

"She _what_?!" Hiccup screeched. Both Jack and Rapunzel jumped with surprise. Immediately, all three of them ducked as low as they could in case anybody heard Hiccup's outburst. Rapunzel was between the two, and so Jack had to reach over her body to roughly deliver a _thwack _to Hiccup's head.

"It wasn't like it was your ear, you goon."

"But it could have been!"

"What does that even _mean?!" _

"I don't know! But she took his ear off for just flirting with her!"

"You put an arrow in her. I think she'll spare you an ear." All Rapunzel could register though was that Jack's arm hadn't returned to his body, but had remained next to Hiccup. Jack was using it to prop himself up over Rapunzel, and he was leaning very close to her reddened face in order to bicker with a flabbergasted Hiccup. Any chill in the night air was eliminated the second Jack had practically covered her upper body with his torso. Rapunzel was inches from the same blue hoodie she had worn earlier in the day, and she remembered how soft it had been to wear. She repelled the urge to reach out and rip the sweatshirt off Jack as the two males quarreled softly around her. She blushed more fiercely when she envisaged not stopping at the hoodie. She gingerly poked the man of her vision in the chest.

"Hey, guys?" Jack seemed to realize that he was practically sprawled over Rapunzel. He laughed apologetically. His body shifted off of her, but he leaned in close to her face and whispered "Sorry, Punz." The teasing glint of his pale eyes in the moonlight said that he was not 'sorry.' He was leaning much too close though, and they were on a rescue mission of all things! She turned away from his mischievous face to readdress Hiccup.

"What are we doing here, again?"

"That," Hiccup pointed at the Snuggly Duckling with a triumphant grin on his face, "Is our ticket out of the compound."

The trio approached the dimly lit door of the bar. Rapunzel clutched nervously at her satchel as a colossal beast of a man stared each of them down. Jack didn't seem fazed by the man's gruff exterior, and he strolled casually by the bouncer.

"Hey Phil. Nice night." The man grunted in return and turned his attention towards another group of approaching citizens. Rapunzel scampered past to follow Jack and Hiccup into the dark bar.

"I take it you guys have been here before?" She squeaked. She glanced nervously around at all the ruffians and thugs accommodating the bar. They came in all shapes and sizes, ages and genders. Jack may have stood out with the pleasant smile adorned on his face, and Hiccup didn't blend in either with his tidy appearance. Rapunzel, on the other hand, felt entirely exposed and un-incognito. She was unconditionally positive that her carefully brushed silken hair, feminine purple top, and unintimidating posture were good indicators.

"Yeah, Jack and I have done a few odd jobs for the owner. In return, he lets us come and go whenever we want," Hiccup whispered loudly in her ear. It was the middle of the night, and the Snuggly Duckling was in full swing with card games, pool hustling, excessive liquor consumption. Rapunzel stayed close to the boys as they moved towards room in the back.

"Come and go where?" Rapunzel asked as they skirted around a group of men throwing knifes at a dart board.

"Outside the compound of course," Hiccup replied. "The Snuggly Duckling is one of the leaders in smuggling, and for that they need a secret entrance in and out of this place." Rapunzel wondered what was so essential that Jack and Hiccup needed outside access to the northern portion of the compound. She didn't figure them to be mixed up in smuggling unless there was a greater purpose to it. At least, she hoped not. She already had enough association with patrons of illicit activities. Well, just one patron of the admirer type, but that was plenty for her.

The trio approached the back room of the bar where they were met with another bouncer. After a quick word with Jack and Hiccup, the large man stepped aside and allowed them to pass through. The back room seemed no different than the rest of the bar. A table of hefty men were playing cards in one corner. One may have looked up and acknowledged their entrance, but otherwise the card players made no indication of the trio's sudden presence. In another corner several men were having a hatchet throwing contest at a well chipped wall embellished with a painted target. Scattered throughout the room were men chatting or drinking quietly amongst themselves. While the rest of the bar had been regulars of all varieties, these men were all huge and menacing as if they had been created from a cookie mold designated for 'threatening bar members.' At the very back of the room stretched a well-stocked bar. An overweight, balding man was expertly wiping down the counter. As the gang approached, Rapunzel noticed he only had one hand; the other was a polished, metal hook. The man glanced up passively at the oncoming teens.

"Ah. Jack Frost and Hiccup Haddock. What can I do for you? This isn't your usual night out," he ran his eyes over Rapunzel. "Or usual company."

"Usual company?" she asked a little too disdainfully. She had meant for it to come off as an off-handed question. The bald bartender laughed.

"Don't worry girlie. By usual company, I meant any company. You're the only person I've ever seen come in with these two. In fact, they're in here together so much, I pegged them as being more than partners-in-just-crime." He laughed cacophonously at his joke and even Rapunzel had to smile. Neither Jack nor Hiccup were amused at the man's joke at their expense.

"Anyway fellas, what can I do you for?" Hiccup responded first.

"We need to go out tonight."

"Tonight, hm?" The bald man methodically rubbed down the bar, but he spoke with a tone that had an invitation for implication. Jack sighed and tossed his staff to his other hand. Rapunzel noted that he tended to do that when agitated.

"You're not going to ask for another favor, are you?"

"I think we've done you enough _favors _to allow us one night out, without strings attached." Hiccup argued. The bald man shrugged nonchalantly.

"You haven't been in for a while-"

"You mean a measly week?"

"-and I had to ship some product myself, and now I've got the guard's looking a little closer than normal. Would sure help me out if you guys could pick up a couple of extra loads this week."

"Loads of what?" She couldn't help but ask. She realized as soon as the words spilled from her lips that she shouldn't get any more involved with ruffian affairs, but she was curious. The bartender beamed proudly.

"Moonshine, of course! Finest brew in the state, or what's left of it. Every town in a two hundred mile radius gobbles the stuff up." Rapunzel's eyes widened. She turned to the pair of boys sheepishly averting her gaze.

"You two deliver his illegal alcohol? How do you even safely travel hundreds of miles a night?" The boys exchanged glances before Hiccup spoke.

"It's a long story, but we'll show you once we leave." He faced the bald bartended and shook his hand in agreement. The man eagerly ducked under the bar and then reappeared with three enormous mugs.

"Are we…are we actually going to sit here and drink?" she asked as the man filled up each mug with his good hand from a spigot protruding up from the bar. Jack was already jovially clutching his mug as Hiccup gave Rapunzel a response about 'the politeness in accepting a known smuggler boss's brew.' The beer was dark and foamy from what Rapunzel could tell, and that was all she knew. Mother had never allowed her to consume alcohol before and frankly it sounded like it turned people into scoundrels. Jack promised they would be able to leave as soon as their drinks were finished, and so the three teenagers settled down quickly at an empty wooden table.

Rapunzel eyed her drink uncertainly. She clutched at the mug with a firm grip and prepped herself for whatever taste was going to ensue. The beer had a strange, almost bitter, taste that left Rapunzel with a scrunched face and smacking lips. It wasn't bad per se, but perhaps not delicious like summertime lemonade or freshly pressed apple cider. She watched Hiccup and Jack consume their drinks like old pros. Hiccup drank his quietly and steadily, unsurprisingly. He seemed to handle his drinking more maturely. Jack on the other hand was taking quick large gulps like a child guzzling his favorite beverage. She couldn't hold back a wistful smile. Rapunzel imagined herself drinking alcohol slowly and steadily while Merida probably downed the liquid like it was spring water. The drink in Rapunzel's hand tasted bitterer as she thought regrettably about their last fight.

Just as the last few sips of the inebriating beverage disappeared, a commotion stirred outside the backroom's only entrance. The hook-handed man grumbled vehemently to himself, but waved his good hand dismissively. Two hefty thugs left the room only to return seconds later holding a man up by his biceps. He was carried up to the bar and dropped harshly in front of the boss man. From the back all Rapunzel could make out was longish brown hair, a blue vest, and the un-denying swagger belonging to one infamous Flynn Rider.

She remembered vividly meeting the handsome brunette for the first time a year ago. She wasn't a full time healer yet, but she had been left in charge for the day while her mentor gathered herbs outside the compound. Flynn had attempted to sneak into the healing center to snitch some medicine, and Rapunzel, out of fright, had hit him with the only weapon she could find; a cast iron frying pan hanging on the wall next to the stove. When he awoke, he pleaded using a tear-jerking speech about using the medicine for the local orphanage. Rapunzel had of course fallen for it, and she let him go without involving the police. How mortified she had been when the law came around a week later informing her that the wanted thief, Flynn Rider, had been selling the medicine on the black market. How naïve she had been.

Flynn eventually showed up several weeks later asking quite dashingly for more medicine when Rapunzel berated him like a stern mother.

"I trusted you!" Her voice quivered from either fury or grief. Maybe both?

"A horrible decision, really, Blondie."

"It's one thing to lie to me, Flynn. I'm probably the only person who trusted you and I barely even know you, but you essentially lied to those orphans. You promised me you would bring them medicine, and that's the same as promising them. And you broke it! You could at least have the decency to say it's for one of your rapscallion friends." Her face was probably red and her eyes glossy from the heartbreaking betrayal. She tried to never let someone's reputation cloud her own opinion, but Flynn had been the first to actually break her trust. Perhaps she was naïve, but she believed everybody just needed someone to believe in them. She must had said something that hit home for him though because Flynn simply apologized and left. Ever since, the orphanage in their sector had a Robin Hood character delivering items of need and Rapunzel occasionally discovered various gifts bestowed upon her doorstep.

She was torn between shouting his name and hiding behind her new friends; she wasn't sure yet if being associated with Flynn right now would be welcomed.

"What is it this time, Rider?" The bartender asked exasperated. He idly shined his hook while maintaining a withering stare at the smug thief.

"May I just thank you for your hospitality foremost, and secondly, is that a new hook? It looks quite dapper on you, you know." The owner of said hook rolled his eyes and waved his hand. The two thugs left Flynn's side and returned to their position by the door.

"The last time you were here a dozen guardsmen including a deranged horse came crashing in after you. I hope you know I won't have that happening again."

"Oh naturally! You're running such a fine establishment I'd hate to get in the way. In fact, I'll spare you any trouble and time now by just being on my way out of the compound."

"Not without discussing business first."

"Of course! What'll it be? 5%? 7%?"

"If you have what I hear you have, it's going to be closer to 80%." Flynn recoiled, but quickly regained his aloofness.

"You mean, you want 20%...?"

"You know what I mean. And my boys will be fencing it instead of you." He nodded briefly to the three of them seated at the table. Rapunzel quickly reached down and fiddle with her satchel and hoped Flynn didn't look back at them.

"Come on Hooky. A man's gotta make a living, too."

"We have another matter to discuss. You have a bad habit of double crossing people, Rider." As if on cue, all the men in the room stopped their activities and stood up, brandishing weapons. The thugs at the door blocked the only way in and out.

"Only the Stabbington brothers, and between you and me, they had it coming." Hook-Hand strolled out from behind the bar towards the thief. Flynn hastily backed up to establish a greater distance between them.

"Word on the street is you let Vladimir get picked up by the guard to save your own skin. Vladimir was one of my men you know."

"There's so many Vlads, it's hard to keep track of who's with who-"

"How many other Vlads out there wear ceramic unicorns on _a damn necklace?!_"

"Uh…well…"

"Grab him." Before Flynn could protest men grabbed him on either side and held him still. "I'm gonna send you leaving here with a lesson you'll never forget Rider." He twisted his hook into the azure fabric of his vest and pulled his one good arm back. Rapunzel yelped with protest and vaulted over the table towards her friend who was currently chanting "not the nose." She came up behind one of the thugs clutching Flynn and hit him as hard as she could on his upper arm. His howls of agony were cue for Hiccup and Jack break their astonishment and to leap into action as well.

It all happened in mere moments.

The thug she had hit immediately dropped his grip on Flynn who then head-butted the second thug. Rapunzel wielded her frying pan at Hook-Hand who had released his hold on Flynn with a shocked expression on his face, which quickly turned aversion. Hiccup withdrew a sword like contraption from his side, and it instantaneously lit into a blazing fire. Jack held his staff up menacingly, and from the hesitation on the thug's faces, they had had nasty encounters with the weapon before. The three teenagers were back to back, forming a ring around Flynn.

The thief was just as startled at the appearance of his mysterious rescue.

"Blondie?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Blondie? How original."

"Hush. Bailing you out _again_ it looks like," she hissed disapprovingly.

"You know this idiot?"

"Hey! I'm the greatest thief in practically the country, or what's left of it." Someone snorted behind Rapunzel. She couldn't see who, but it sounded like Jack.

"A decent thief wouldn't have wanted posters all over the place."

"What do you know about stealing besides five fingering bubblegum from your local grocery store, junior?"

"We aren't wanted criminals, dick, so more than you."

"All right, enough." Hiccup interrupted the spat. "Rapunzel, what's the plan?" The blonde stared at the looming smuggler boss she had just pissed off who had them outnumbered 10 to 1.

"Um…let Flynn go?" She heard all three of the guys behind her groan. "Flynn's a good person. If he did you wrong, he'll make it up to you. Please, just give him a chance and don't hurt him." Rapunzel gave the smuggler boss her finest pleading expression and waited. Slowly, Hook-Hand spoke.

"You're got a lot of spunk standing up to me missy. Your friends are the best smugglers I have employed, and lucky for you I need them more than I hate Rider. Something tells me they're gonna have a problem with me if I have a problem with you. He leaves here unscathed on two conditions. First, I get 100% of profit from what he's trying to sell, and second, I don't care how but he gets Vlad out of the slammer. Deal?" Rapunzel eagerly nodded her head in agreement and everybody in the room relaxed. There wouldn't be a fight tonight.

Rapunzel quickly turned to face Flynn with blazing green eyes. She raised her frying pan at him began scolding him incessantly. Several men were smiling joyously as they watched the notorious, fearless Flynn Rider be berated by a petite blonde with a cooking pan. The thief glowered under her reprimanding and wasn't sure if he could still opt out to be beaten instead. At least it was a manlier defeat.

"Flynn! Are you even listening to me?" Instinctively, he nodded yes. "Why can't you stay out of trouble then?"

He swooped down and swiftly kissed the top of her head. While this gesture only further enraged Rapunzel, Flynn made smarmy eye contact with both of her companions. He gleefully watched the white haired one bristle and scowl vehemently at him while the brunette gazed at him with a glare and an eyebrow raise that a mother would give to bickering children.

Rapunzel ripped her head away from Flynn's amused lips. "Stop that."

"Whatever you say, Blondie. And as grateful as I am that you basically gave away a year's worth of money," he paused to hold up his hands at a peeved Rapunzel, "which I'm totally fine with since you saved my ass, but I don't think you showed up just for little old me. What in the world are you doing here?"

Rapunzel looked uncertainly at Jack and Hiccup who gave her nods of encouragement.

"Merida snuck out to go looking for something in the woods north of here. We're going after her."

"Uh-huh. What is little miss trouble after? Your magic flower?" Rapunzel blushed with embarrassment.

"This isn't a joke, Flynn. She's going after something very dangerous and very _real_."

"Oh, well I don't know anything about mysterious dangers hidden in the woods, but let me know if you need help handling your other magic flower," he flirted suggestively. Rapunzel raised her frying pan to threaten Flynn again. She wasn't familiar with relationships, but Flynn had given her experience with incessant flirtations. Before she could react however Jack moved forward and used the end of his staff to push Flynn not-so-gently in the chest.

"We don't need your help, and you're welcome for ours." He smiled cheekily at the bemused, older thief. "You can go back to trying not to get your ass kicked by literally everyone who knows you while we go and do big kid things." He gave his staff a gentle shove that pressed Flynn backwards. The thief glowered at Jack as the teen cockily thrust one hand in his hoodie pocket and relaxed his stuff over his shoulder. Flynn quickly shrugged off the encounter.

"Your loss. Blondie, always a pleasure." Flynn mockingly saluted the group and winked at Rapunzel. As he turned to leave, he addressed her one last time. "Nice satchel by the way. Looks good on you." Jack looked momentarily confused while she flushed at Flynn's teasing. Just as Jack realized the insinuation of Flynn's comment, Hiccup grabbed them both and guided them towards behind the bar.

"Are you actually wearing his satchel?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Jack, come on. It's just a purse," Hiccup scolded.

"It's a _satchel_."

"Whatever, we've already lost enough time."

"Somebody should explain to poor Rapunzel about the implications of wearing another man's satchel."

"And that's what? That some guy was saved from constantly wearing a man-purse? Please, share with us your wisdom on bags while Merida is being killed outside."

"Oh, no," Rapunzel cried crestfallen, "I hope it's not too late already." Hiccup laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Merida's just fine. I was just trying to make a point to dumb-dumb here," Hiccup glanced pointedly at Jack. "Let's go."

Hiccup reached out and pulled down on a beer tap with a yellow dug carved on the top. A door unhinged from the floor in front of the trio and Rapunzel let out a soft gasp. She let Hiccup and Jack crawl through the trapdoor first, and then she cautiously followed. Hiccup pulled out matches from one of his many pockets and lit a torch hanging from the wall. The trapdoor closed leaving them in nearly complete darkness. Rapunzel pulled out her frying pan, just in case. The light from the torch flickered on the walls and dimly lit the way. Jack and Hiccup seemed completely at ease; they were chatting to each other while Rapunzel followed silently behind. The darkness of the tunnel reminded her of what lay outside the walls and she realized she was once again venturing out into dangerous territory except this time, to be honest, it was with almost complete strangers. But she trusted them. She didn't know anybody else who would have come with her to save Merida, and without these two caring so much for her friend she wouldn't have known Merida had gone missing.

"Rapunzel?" She glanced up to meet Hiccup's face. He was turned towards her with a questionable stare as they continued walking. Jack's face matched.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something?" she asked embarrassed.

"Oh it wasn't anything serious. I only asked if there really was a magical flower or if Flynn was just being crude." Rapunzel laughed, more at herself than Hiccup's inquiry.

"Oh, no. Well, I mean yes. It's complicated." She gingerly ran her hand along her frying pan as if it would make whatever she had to say next not so childish.

"The healers used to joke about there being magical flowers outside the compound that could cure anything and everything. Broken bones, internal bleeding, infections. It's basically a miracle plant. But it's just a fairy tale. I think there used to be stuff that could do just about anything before the world ended, but now I think the healers talk about the magical flower because we're more likely to find that than have real medicine again."

"What does the flower look like?" Hiccup asked. He smiled jokingly, "Maybe Jack and I could keep an eye out for it."

"It looks like this." Rapunzel held up the front of her satchel to reveal a golden lily embroidered onto the brown leather. Jack ran a hand over the embroidery and whistled appreciatively.

"Wow, if we ever find this flower there's no way it could look as beautiful as this." Rapunzel smiled modestly.

"Thanks. What about you two? Do they tell mystical legends about enchanted anvils and…" her face scrunched in concentration in Jack's direction. "…and, what? Solid gold staffs? You know Jack, I still have no idea what you do." Both boys chuckled. Hiccup responded first.

"Jack has a job, he just doesn't do it. I think it has something to do with actually having to work instead of goof around." He playfully nudged his fun-loving friend in the shoulder.

"It's just a boring office job. No fun at all. It practically slays me," he pantomimed choking and dying while Hiccup and Rapunzel laughed.

"To answer your question, no we don't swap stories about enchanted anvils and gold staffs."

"Oh, well, what would be something you wished you had then?" Rapunzel clutched her frying pan to her chest and excitedly glanced from boy to boy. Hiccup stared off in the dark as if seriously contemplating, but Jack answered eagerly.

"I wish I could do something that helps people but still brings them fun, you know? Strict policies may look good on paper and keep everybody going, but what's the purpose of surviving the end of the world if nobody is really _living_? My family's always getting onto me for being so carefree and flippant. I can't help it. It's just my nature," he shrugged good-naturedly, but Rapunzel didn't miss the way smile seemed forced and his eyes retained a degree of unhappiness. She hoped she hadn't struck a nerve. Perhaps the question was too personal?

"Okay Mr. Fun Times, the day you use a game of tag to save the world, I'll stop ragging on you to go to work. I, on the other hand, just wish I could stop the nightmares on our doorstep." He turned to face Jack's scowl. He held up his hands in defeat. "With or without using fun. However it works, no matter how unconventional or incredulous, I wish I could do something to stop everything." Rapunzel tucked her pan underneath one arm and held up her free hand to count off their wishes.

"So, Hiccup wants to stop the monsters in the world by doing whatever he can, Jack wants to save everyone while using fun, and I want to find a mythical, golden lily that heals anything. You know, most people our age just wish for a date and less acne," she pointed out. They all chuckled over their strangeness.

They must have walked almost a mile by the time Hiccup announced that they were close to the end. Shortly, the path began to slope back towards the surface.

"Watch your step," Jack warned. Rapunzel peered through the hazy lighting at crude wooden steps embedded in the earth. The exit was a lone door that was angled like something you'd see for a cellar. Hiccup blew the torch out and hung it on the wall near the exit before pushing the door openly slowly.

"Looks clear. Let's move."

Once they were all free from the smuggler's tunnel, Hiccup silently lowered the door closed. On the front was another faded duckling that matched the one on the bar's sign. As she watched, Jack clutched Rapunzel's shoulder from behind. She jumped considerably at the contact and had to cover her mouth to prevent any sound from escaping.

"Sorry," Jack whispered apologetically. "I was just going to warn you to stay quiet. Our ride is in a darker part of the forest where no light can penetrate. This won't be like the hidden valley trip." He leaned in closer next to her ear. Rapunzel watched Hiccup withdraw his sword-like contraption, unlit, and attempted to act natural. She was completely confident Hiccup could hear her heart beating like a spoon to the bottom of a pot if he listened close enough, and for more reason than one. Jack's breath was practically _in _her ear and she assumed it was warm, but she couldn't be sure because her whole head was on fire. "Which, by the way, we should repeat sometime." His breath disappeared as he materialized in front of her. "There will be a degree of peril involved now. Be careful." Hiccup motioned to the two of them to follow him into the thickening darkness.

Rapunzel glanced anxiously at Jack who reciprocated with an encouraging smile. She followed Hiccup wordlessly while Jack brought up the rear. The tree canopies were so thick they blocked out all moonlight. She moved slowly mainly because she couldn't see where she was putting her feet. Hiccup seemed to know the way and glided inaudibly over tree roots and under low hanging branches. Rapunzel watched the outline of his figure and tried to duck when he ducked and step higher when he stepped higher.

They broke free of the forest and came upon a ravine encased in rock and aged trees. The tree's branches attempted to reach across the rocky abyss, but there remained a large gap where the width was too large and moonlight could shine down into otherwise shadow. Rapunzel clutched at a tree trunk and leaned over the edge. A small pond glistened in the moonlight while the edges taunted murkiness. At least there was some moonlight visible. So far they hadn't encountered any trouble.

"Let's go," Hiccup whispered. He led the way down the side of the rock face. There wasn't a path cut anywhere, but both boys knew which outreaching ledge to leap down to and they guided her efficiently down the ravine. It wasn't high, and they descent was finished swiftly.

Hiccup whistled softly into the night and gazed around, searching. Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Did they have horses all the way out here? It seemed unlikely, especially since the only way out of the ravine was to either climb out or fly out.

Now that she thought about it, how were they going to catch up to Merida? They would need something faster than a horse, and by the way Jack and Hiccup acted they had something that would catch up to her in no time.

Hiccup had moved further across the ravine and was whistling softly again. Jack muttered something that sounded like "lazy lizard."

"Should we help?" she asked.

"Nah, we won't do any good. Might as well let Hiccup call him out."

"Him?"

She had only meant to take a few steps in Hiccup's direction just in case he needed help. As she moved forward, branches rustled in the trees above her and leaves fell in front of her petrified face.

"Rapunzel, don't-" A low growl interrupted Jack. It came from above her, and she forced herself to tilt her head upwards towards the sound. A matching pair of green eyes glowed back at her.

She let out a soft gasp before stumbling backwards. The creature dropped from above and landed so close to the faltering Rapunzel it caused her to lose her footing and tumble backwards into a surprised Jack. He clumsily gripped her forearms trying to keep them both upright, but Rapunzel was making it difficult as she stubbornly continued to press backwards into Jack. The creature was dark like a shadow, but her focus was hooked on its menacing jade eyes that towered well above her head. It was one of the creatures that gave children nightmares at night and destroyed humanity in the blink of a single night.

She forced Jack back into the rock wall and held out her frying pan threateningly when she realized there was nowhere else to go. The monster growled with ferocity at the weapon and lunged forward with its enormous mouth gaping wide. Rapunzel screeched involuntarily and swung her frying pan as hard as she could.

* * *

**A/N: Oh goodness, it's been a bit. I went back and rewrote part of the chapter, so that's part of the extensive delay. The other is just general senior year nonsense. I do appreciate everybody who waits so patiently for each update. It warms my heart, it really does.**


End file.
